1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printing device, a controller, a printing method and a storage medium in which a printing program is stored.
2. Related Art
In general, it is desired to print printing information such as characters and images at higher speed. There is a known printer capable of printing variable information as fast as an offset printing device